Crossing the largest puddles
by renaetay123
Summary: Arthur was happy. He had put aside his feelings for Merlin when he married Guinevere. It was the right thing to do, he needed an heir and she made a wonderful queen. He did love her, she had been a perfect wife, and soon to be mother of his child.. Gwen is pregnant, everything is falling into place! He just hadn't really expected Merlin to move on as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peasants! (I love you) This is the first fan fiction that I have written that I am posting, so I would really appreciate reviews! Thank you :)**

* * *

This was not the first public execution that Merlin would not be attending. He hated hearing the gasps and cheers of citizens as innocent men and women were beheaded, or hanged, or burned alive. Men and women with families, jobs, and lives. He hated seeing his kind killed for who and what they were, and he hated looking at Arthur as it happened, seeing the regret in his eyes.

Merlin knew that Arthur didn't like executing people, either, but this was what he had been raised to do. What else was he supposed to do? Let sorcerers run rampant through the streets of Camelot?

Merlin sighed and continued to mindlessly clean Arthur's room. He was pointlessly dusting around the already tidy furniture, trying not to focus on the cheering that could now be heard outside Arthur's window. It was done, another man was dead.

Merlin finished dusting every piece of furniture in the room. Outside, the crowd's excitement had died down, and they had all run off to get back to their lives.

It didn't take long for Arthur to make his way back to his chambers, removing his jacket and throwing it on the bed for Merlin to pick up.

"I need you to do my laundry, Merlin. There's a feast tonight," he said. He didn't look at Merlin ."And it's really important, so don't think that you can get out of it, either." Merlin looked up.

"I didn't hear anything about a feast."

Arthur nodded. "That's because I am just now telling you." He said, sarcastically. "It's last minute. Gwen's idea, actually. She says she had something she wants to announce."

"What is she announcing?"

"If I knew, Merlin, I would tell you."

"Would you?"

"Probably not."

Merlin nodded, picking up Arthur's jacket to hang in his closet. "Right, anything else you need, sire?"

Arthur looked around, seeming to notice for the first time how clean his room was. He looked impressed. "Did you polish my armour?" he asked. Merlin nodded. "Muck out the stables? Walk my dogs?"

"I did."

"Then there's nothing. You're excused for the afternoon," he said, grabbing a new belt from his drawer. "As soon as you finish my laundry." Arthur said. He inspected the unusually clean state of his room.

"Thank you, sire," Merlin said. He looked at Arthur as he put the belt on. "Is there anywhere you have to be before the feast tonight?"

"There is another trial for a girl accused of sorcery in an hour. I believe she is no older than 15," he said. Merlin looked at him.

"Where are her parents?"

"Her father was executed under the same accusations last week. Her mother is nowhere to be found."

"Did she commit a crime?" Merlin asked.

"The mother? How should I know?"

"The girl."

Arthur finished putting on the new belt and took a seat behind his desk. "She's a sorcerer. She was seen using magic."

"Besides that?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"Not if it was harmless."

" _Sorcery_ is never harmless, Merlin." Arthur said, growing impatient. "Why are you so interested all of the sudden?"

"I'm not."

"Okay then," he said, dismissively. "Leave me to my work." He picked up a quill and dipped it in ink, attention already shifted to whatever kingly duties he had sitting on his desk.

Merlin moved to the front of Arthur's desk, staring down at him. Arthur was working on conditions for a peace treaty with one of the outlining kingdoms. His handwriting was sloppy, as if he was distracted.

"May I help you with anything?" Arthur asked, not looking up.

"No. Nothing."

"Then you may _go._ " Arthur made a shooing gesture with his hand.

Hesitating for only a moment, Merlin left.

* * *

 **Please review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The guards dragged the girl out in front of Arthur and the court as he sat on the throne. She was not putting up a fight, but instead, looked exhausted. Her straight brown hair was unbelievably tangled, and her dark eyes looked sunken. When she was forced to kneel, she looked down at the ground instead of meeting the eyes of the king.

"Lavinia Hailyire, you stand before your king accused of sorcery and treason. What say you?" Arthur said in his best kingly voice. The girl's head sunk further.

"I used magic to make the lake water dance, but I have never conspired against the throne, your highness," she said, quietly.

"Are you aware that sorcery is outlawed in Camelot?" Arthur asked. She nodded.

"Yes, sire."

"Yet you practice it regardless?"

Lavinia looked up at the king. "Magic is not something you choose to bare. I was born with it, as was my father, and his parents before him." her voice was weak, almost a whimper.

Arthur ignored her point. "Your father was Arnold Hailyire, the man executed for sorcery last week, correct?"

"Yes, sire." She looked back at the ground.

"Perhaps you were seeking revenge? To avenge Arnold's death?"

"No, I have never sought to betray Camelot."

"Yet you continue to break our laws right under our noses."

Lavinia closed her eyes. She said nothing. Arthur nodded, evidently disappointed with the outcome.

"You admit to using sorcery within our borders. By the laws of Camelot, set by my father, you are sentenced to death. You will be hanged tomorrow at dawn."

The girl made a strangled sound as tears began streaming down her face, but she still didn't look up. Arthur flicked his wrist and looked away, the guards grabbing the girl by the shoulders and pulling her out of the throne room. Her sobs could be heard for a few seconds as she was forced down the hall.

As the girl was dragged away, Arthur was the only thing Merlin could focus on. It was visible in Arthur's features that he did not wish to condemn Lavinia, but Arthur would never admit that to anyone. Uther had taught him to be strong and stick to the laws of the land. Arthur may have been a different man than his father, but he was still new to the whole king thing.

Arthur looked up and met Merlin's gaze. He cleared his throat and faced the court again. "You're all dismissed," he said absently, and then he stood and walked out the two large doors, Merlin trailing behind with his head down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You need to get ready for the feast," Merlin said. It had been almost an hour since the trial. Arthur sat on the edge of his bed and looked at his feet.

"I know." Arthur said, absently. Merlin was messing around with a pile of Arthur's freshly cleaned clothes, deciding which shirt would look the best for the king, and which would be less likely to stain. Arthur was quiet and distant, and it made Merlin uncomfortable, but he said nothing to him.

"Merlin?" Arthur finally said.

"Yes?" He folded the dark blue shirt that was in his hands.

"Do you think the girl, Lavinia, deserves execution?"

Merlin looked up, shocked, but it faded as he set the shirt down and came to sit next to him on the bed. "No, Arthur," he said. "I think that she did nothing to harm anyone, and neither did her father, or many of the other sorcerers who have been killed for doing harmless enchantments."

Arthur didn't meet his eyes. "So you disagree with the laws?" He said. His voice had grown a little cold, but he was still talking to Merlin as a friend.

"I agree that dark magic should be outlawed, but I think that some magic can be innocent."

Arthur sat, silently. He was thinking. It was the first time that he had listened to Merlin's opinion about sorcery without getting upset with him. Merlin wished that he could just tell Arthur the truth, maybe that would spare hundreds of innocent people. But that could also mean his own execution, and Merlin couldn't very well protect Arthur if he was dead. Merlin sighed and shook the thoughts from his head.

"My father spent so many years purging the land of sorcery. Who am I to say that he was wrong to do so?" Arthur continued. "But I am seeing flaws in his actions, and I am now in the position to change it if I decide it's right."

"You wish to bring magic back to Camelot?"

Arthur shook his head. "I don't know."

Merlin looked at him. He could tell that Arthur had been thinking about this for a long time, and that it was weighing heavily on his chest. He always knew that Arthur hated watching people killed when they had done nothing to harm anyone, but he also knew that Arthur was struggling with everything he had been taught his whole life. Magic had taken both of his parents, after all.

Merlin pressed his lips together, tightly. "If you are having doubts, Arthur, you shouldn't execute the girl. It may turn out to be something you regret forever."

"But I've executed so many for the same crime, they will rest on my heart no matter what I do with Lavinia."

"Then don't add her to the list."

Arthur looked up at Merlin, staring into his blue eyes with his own.

"When did you become wise?"

"Around the same time you became soft."

Arthur gave a short, unenthusiastic chuckle. "Really Merlin." He said. "Thank you, your council is appreciated."

Merlin rolled his eyes in an exaggerated way. "Please, Arthur, next you're going to say that I'm a great friend, the best servant you've ever had, and you don't know what you'd do without me."

That made Arthur smile. "Don't be a fool, Merlin, you're the worst servant I've ever had."

"There's the Arthur I know."

Arthur grabbed a pillow and swung it at Merlin, causing him to jump up off the mattress. "Ay!" He lifted his hands in front of his face for protection, laughing along with Arthur. Merlin grabbed the pillow and pulled it out of Arthur's hands, holding it up as if he was about to swing back. Arthur grabbed his wrist.

"Calm down. You'll hurt yourself," he said, lowering Merlin's hands. He didn't take his hand off his wrist.

"You're just scared I'd hurt you."

"You? Hurt me?" Arthur mocked. "Are you okay? Do you need to go see Gaius?" He pulled Merlin towards him by his arm, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. Merlin frowned and lowered his head.

"You can't do this anymore, Arthur." His voice was low, the playfulness gone from it. Arthur lifted Merlin's chin.

"You just don't love me anymore," Arthur said, teasingly.

"You know I do," he whispered.

"You just don't want me."

"You know I do."

Arthur leaned in to kiss Merlin, but before he could land it, there was a knock on the door. Merlin jumped out of Arthur's grasp just as Leon stepped in.

"You're expected in the dining hall, sire."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The knights gathered around the dining table with Arthur and Guinevere sat at the end. Merlin and some other servants stood around, ready to refill any empty goblets. Gwaine and Leon drank their wine quickly, laughing together about whatever nonsensical things they were discussing.

Guinevere's thumb traced Arthur's hand as she smiled at him. Whatever announcement she was preparing to make tonight must have been big. She seemed more excited than usual, like she was urging the time to pass.

Arthur seemed distant and distracted. He was the only person at the table who was not conversing with anyone. Though he tried to hide it, his eyes kept wandering back to Merlin. Oh, beautiful, innocent, loyal Merlin. He was talking to one of the serving girls, who seemed to trying to flirt with him. Merlin looked disinterested, but Arthur felt a twinge of jealousy regardless. How dare she look at Merlin like that? Who does she think she is? She is a serving girl and Arthur is the king! Merlin was Arthur's and- no. Gwen was Arthur's, not Merlin.

He looked over at his wife, her brown eyes glowing with anticipation. He swallowed. Right. Guinevere. Not Merlin.

Gwen smiled at him and turned back to face Percival, who she had been engaged in a conversation with, her hand still lovingly placed in Arthur's. Arthur looked back at Merlin. The serving girl had wandered off and he was left tending to Gwaine and Leon's goblets. Merlin looked up to meet his gaze, holding it for far longer than what was likely appropriate. He smiled. Merlin's jaw line was sharp enough to kill, and his beautiful face was illuminated by the light of the candles.

Guinevere squeezed Arthur's hand, making it known to him that she had witnessed the exchange. Arthur pulled his eyes away from Merlin to face Gwen again. He cleared his throat.

"When were you planning on making this big announcement?" he asked her. Suddenly, Arthur felt inconvenienced at having to be here. It was sort of annoying how Gwen was waiting to tell Arthur what was on her mind, as though he was just one of the knights and not her husband. Guinevere looked at all of the Noblemen feasting on their chicken and drinking their wine.

"Now seems as good a time as any." She stood up from her chair. "If I may have everyone's attention," she called, straightening her gown. All of the noblemen silenced and looked at the queen. "As you know, it has been a full year since Arthur and I wed. Already, we have faced many enemies and threats to the kingdom. Our main defences are strong, and our kingdom is stronger," she started. Arthur looked up at her, waiting. "But we all know that Arthur and I will not live forever, and it is our duty to ensure that there is someone to continue leading our amazing kingdom after our passing." She paused and looked at Arthur, motioning for him to stand with her. He did, and she grabbed his hand. "So it brings me great pleasure to announce that an heir has been made. Arthur and I are to have a child."

Arthur's eyes widened. "You're pregnant?" He whispered audibly, shocked. She nodded.

"Aren't you glad?"

"I am! Of course I am." He smiled. "I was just surprised." Arthur kissed Gwen's hand and the room erupted into applause. Merlin stood in the corner, clapping along with them. He was happy for Gwen and Arthur, he just knew that this meant that it was over for him. It was pushing it already to occasionally steal kisses with Arthur while he was married to Gwen, but with the queen pregnant, Merlin knew that whatever he had with Arthur had to end now. He pushed his personal emotions aside and cheered with the rest of the court.

"Long live the King! Long live the Queen!"


End file.
